The present disclosure relates generally to flexible displays, and more particularly, to methods, systems, and computer program products for automatic shape adjustment of a flexible display.
A developing technology in the wireless device space is the use of flexible displays. Flexible displays are device screens that can be bent and flexed without damaging the internal components. Current designs allow for bending and twisting of a screen in order to provide an input or command to a device. Other techniques for controlling the shape of a flexible display include preset commands that dictate a specific shape for the display. The existing techniques for controlling the shape of a flexible display use predetermined commands and predetermined display shapes.